


My Raffles and Bunny Fanart

by tremendousdetectivetheorist



Category: Raffles (TV 1977), Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, MS Paint Art, Makeup, NSFW Art, Open to Interpretation, Other, Role Reversal, Tuxedos, Umbrella, Victorian, dressing kink, dressing/undressing, humping, i'm not sure that these are all m/m because they also could be trans and/or lesbians soooo, rafflesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/pseuds/tremendousdetectivetheorist
Summary: These are my fan art contributions to Raffles Week 2018, my first Raffles Week ever! :) FYI, Chapter 3 is a bit NSFW.





	1. “Bunny, I have an idea after your own heart…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my first contribution to Raffles Week 2018! I was watching “The Gold Cup” episode from the series and couldn’t get enough of the scene with the umbrella–and with Raffles flapping his gloves and newspaper around–so I made a kissing version. ^_^

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/39859720355/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40044435124/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included both my cropped (A4 proportion, 1025x1453 pixels) and full-sized (1469x1782 pixels) drawings.
> 
> “Bunny, I have an idea after your own heart…” is canon.


	2. A Costume Piece: Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny doing Raffles's makeup.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/40930702601/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as Raffles doing Bunny’s makeup, but somewhere in the process their faces got switched, and I think it’s a good change of roles for them.  
> 


	3. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt of Domesticity: "I can recall more than one cosy evening when we discussed anything and everything but our own malpractices."
> 
> This is something Raffles thought of when they were discreetly kissing under that tree in the park (see Chapter 1 of this work). After learning the joys (and the thrill of danger) of kissing in a public park, here they’ve gone farther and further: to the Albany, safely inside Raffles’s doorway, and a half-step closer, to be precise.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/38996847470/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Staring in The Ides of March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a quick drawing for the last day of Raffles Week, to accompany this passage from "The Ides of March" by E. W. Hornung:
> 
>  
> 
> _He got up, lit a fresh cigarette, and fell to pacing the room once more, but with a slower and more thoughtful step, and for a much longer period than before. Twice he stopped at my chair as though on the point of speaking, but each time he checked himself and resumed his stride in silence. Once he threw up the window, which he had shut some time since, and stood for some moments leaning out into the fog which filled the Albany courtyard. Meanwhile a clock on the chimney-piece struck one, and one again for the half-hour, without a word between us._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yet I not only kept my chair with patience, but I acquired an incongruous equanimity in that half-hour. Insensibly I had shifted my burden to the broad shoulders of this splendid friend, and my thoughts wandered with my eyes as the minutes passed._

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153130184@N03/39180077230/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the angst in this scene, and how they must have spent some time staring at one another throughout. <3


End file.
